Secrets
by Eternal Sailor Nemesis
Summary: Usagi and Hotaru leave for the DBZ dimension. If you want to find out the rest, read! PG for some swearing later on
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone!  I'm starting on a new story.  The last one was pretty bad.  I hope this one is better.  I really don't have much to say.  I really want to type now.

Disclaimer: _____________________ put disclaimer here

$%$%$%$%&$%$%$%$%&$%$%$%$%&

          Usagi looked into the faces of the senshi solemnly.  Their eyes held anger and betrayal.  Mercury started to speak softly.

          "Why didn't you come to help us?  Why?"  Usagi opened her mouth to speak.

          "I was…" Mars cut her off.

          "You were probably sleeping!  We called and called, and you didn't come!"  

          "You said you were busy.  What could be more important than helping your friends?"  She looked at Jupiter with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

          "Friends?  What are friends?  I only have three true friends, and none of them are you.  You won't even listen to what I have to say."  Uranus looked angrily at her.

          "We've saved you before, protected you, and done things that others wouldn't do for even their closest family members.  We should be considered friends."

          "Actually, you've done nothing for me.  I saved you from every enemy we've ever had.  You never protected me, because I would not have died if you did.  And what did you do that was so special for me?  Nothing.  I am no longer part of your little 'group'."  She turned and started to leave.  Jupiter growled at her.

          "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  Before the attach hit her, a purple wall of energy surrounded Usagi.  Saturn walked towards the Tsuki no Hime.

          "Thank you Hota-chan.  I know I can depend on you.  Let's find Luna and Artemis and leave."  The two teenagers walked away from the senshi and disappeared into the darkness that was night.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Pretty boring, ne?  It will improve.  Anyone want to tell me what crossover it should be with?  I was thinking DBZ.  Anyway, I need couple suggestions!  They should be one of these:

Usagi/Trunks

Usagi/Gohan

Hotaru/Trunks

Hotaru/Gohan     


	2. Uh oh... We're caught

Hi everyone! I'm sorry my last chapter was so short. This one will be longer, I promise. I just have to tell everyone reading that I have already decided the couples. It will be Mirai Trunks/Usagi and Hotaru/Gohan. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Tempest will be gone a while. She has some camp thing for the next week.

Disclaimer: I own every anime out there, and I'm the Queen of the World.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Trunks and Gohan looked up as the teacher walked into class with two new students. They were both female, and very beautiful. 

The first girl was a little shorter than the other girl. She had long black hair to her waist and violet eyes. She looked mysterious, and to his surprise, had a very high ki. He decided to look into it later.

The next girl was the more beautiful of the two, in Trunks opinion. She had knee length hair that was a very pale gold. It was in a ponytail with two braids on each side. Her eyes were icy blue and catlike. They held many emotions. Her ki was even higher than the other girl's ki, but he could tell that she was shielding more than half of it.

"Class, this is Usagi Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe. Please make them feel welcome. You two may choose a seat." Gohan looked around the room. There were two empty seats, both near them. Hotaru sat down next to him, Usagi by Trunks. The two said absolutely nothing during class. At lunch, they looked for the two. Then, Gohan noticed the end of a ponytail hanging out of a tree. 

"Trunks! I think I found them." The purple haired wonder walked over.

"Hi! Anyone up there?" 

"No." That was the reply. He shrugged at Gohan.

"Nobody's home. Come on." The two started to walk off when Usagi was in front of them. Trunks didn't notice her and kept walking.

"Ahem." He looked up and saw that he was face to face with the tenshi from earlier. Startled, he fell backwards.

"Usagi, you should stop scaring people."

"I don't have to. Besides, it's obvious they wanted to meet us. They're only the tenth or so man to try to do so." Hotaru walked towards her and turned around.

"Hi! As you probably know, I'm Hotaru and This is Usagi." 

"I'm Gohan. That's Trunks." Usagi raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Who brilliant idea was it to name you after underwear?" He blushed slightly.

"I don't know. I've never bothered to ask." She turned back to Hotaru only to see her talking animatedly with Gohan. Her other eyebrow raised.

"Hotaru is sure hitting it off with Gohan. That's the farthest she's gotten so far."

"What do you mean?"

"The last person who tried to 'meet' her ended up with a broken nose and a black eye. Ad to make it worse, she was being nice to him. She broke someone else's arm." Trunks stared at her with a 'you've got to be kidding' look on his face.

"She looks to fragile to be able to do that." Usagi snorted.

"Well she can. You make her angry, and the next thing you know is pain." Just then, the lunch bell rang.

"Bye." 

"Bye Gohan." The two walked off, leaving the two hybrids to get to class.

After school, Usagi was waiting for Hotaru when Trunks walked over. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi. Have you seen Hotaru?" He nodded.

"She's coming. She stayed after to talk to the history teacher." Usagi cringed at the mentioning of Mr. Clarke. Trunks noticed.

"I know. He's pure evil. For some strange reason, he seems to dislike me." 

"It looks to me like he hates everyone." Just then, Hotaru walked over. 

"Hi Hota-chan. We should get going now. Bye Trunks! See you tomorrow!" After they left, Gohan walked over. He looked serious about something.

"What's wrong?" 

"There's something strange about those two. Hotaru and Usagi were in gym and Hotaru fell. She cut herself pretty badly, but she seemed to glow purple. Than the cut just disappeared."

"Really?" He nodded.

"Maybe we should follow them." The two followed Usagi and Hotaru from a distance before coming to a mansion. Trunks gaped at the size of it. It was even larger than where he lived! He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He froze. It wasn't Gohan, he was in front of him. Slowly, as if he feared what he was going to see, he turned around.

It was Usagi! She looked at him with mirth evident in her catlike eyes. Hotaru stood next to her.

"Why were you following us?" Trunks couldn't say anything. Gohan was in the same state.

"Umm…"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
I like my cliffhanger. Sorry to all those who don't! Please R+R! 


	3. ummm....

Hi everybody! I'm really pleased that I got so many reviews for my first two chapters. There wasn't one flame! One person used up 7 lines typing MORE. Thanx kitty116! I might add a little romance in this chapter. I highly doubt it. I'll just continue now.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Usagi and Hotaru walked through the entrance hall, with the gaping Trunks and Gohan following. They were surprised by the size. The mansion had 100+ bedrooms, each with a full bathroom. There were about 200 spare rooms, and a few training rooms. There was a huge pool in the back. After a few minutes, they reached the main room. The two girls sat down.

"I'm guessing that you want to ask us a few questions." Gohan nodded.

"We can't tell you everything. But what do you want to know?" 

"How did Hotaru heal herself?" Hotaru paled.

"You saw that?" Gohan nodded. Usagi sighed.

"If you must know, we aren't exactly from this world." Trunks looked at them, with disbelief in his eyes.

"So you're saying that you two are aliens?" They nodded hesitantly.

"We're actually from the planets of a separate dimension. I'm from the moon, and Hota-chan is from Saturn. She has healing powers, and that's the purple glow you saw." The two hybrids nodded.

"If you're from a different dimension, why are you here?" Usagi looked down, tears in her eyes. 

"I can't tell you that yet." Trunks immediately regretted making her cry. Hotaru looked at her princess with sadness in her eyes.

"It's something that has to do with the past. We can't tell you anymore than that." 

"That's alright. We should be going now." Hotaru showed them to the door. 

"Bye." As she turned around, she felt a familiar presence next to Usagi. She rushed back into the room and saw Galixia.

"Galixia! What are you doing here?" She grinned mischievously. 

"I just wanted to visit. Besides, I have a message from Pluto." Usagi, her eyes red, and Hotaru looked at her expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" 

"Pluto has found a new senshi. Apparently, she is a friend to the ones you two were talking to. Also, there is someone you haven't seen for a long time here, Usagi." Usagi thought hard for a few moments.

"Who is it?" 

"Can't tell. Besides, you two might want to check outside. I believe there is a youma attacking those two boys." She disappeared. Hotaru sighed.

"I hate youma." Usagi shrugged.

"I do to. But we still have to fight. MOON ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"SATURN ETERNAL POWER! MAKE UP!" The two rushed out and saw a youma that looked a little battered. Trunks and Gohan were sending ki blasts at it, but the attacks did next to nothing. Usagi noted that the youma looked a little more human like than the rest.

"Saturn, that youma is going to be a 'little' stronger than the rest." Her fellow senshi nodded, apparently indicating that she had figured it out. 

"Hey! Ugly youma! Come here!" Usagi's voice surprised it, but the youma used what little brains it had to decide that she wasn't a threat. The youma lunged at her with surprising speed. Usagi flipped over and delivered a swift kick to its back. The kick knocked the youma senseless for a few seconds. That was all the time the two senshi needed.

"COSMIC MOONLIGHT…"

"DEATH RIBBON…"

"ANNIHILATION!" 

"REVOLUTION!" The two attacks sped at the youma and hit it without a sound. But that wasn't enough.

"Damn! We need more power!" Suddenly, a flash of gold caught their eyes.

"GALAXY DESTRUCTION!" A gold ball of what seemed to be stars sped towards the youma. When it impacted, there was a loud screech. When the light died down, all that was left was a little pile of youma dust.

"Thanks Galixia!" She smiled.

"No prob. You'll be seeing a lot more of me soon. These youma are way stronger." She disappeared. The two turned around and walked off, in the opposite direction of their house. Suddenly, the two hybrids were in front of them.

"Who are you two, and why did you come from Usagi's house?"

"Damn."

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

This chapter was a little shorter than usual. Sorry. Anyway, please R+R! 


	4. Explanations

Hi everyone. I'm not in a great mood right now. I just got full mouth braces. My teeth are so sore that I can't even a pancake without it hurting! I'm stuck eating soup for the next week. Since I'm really grouchy now, I'm just going to write.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

"I hate being caught." Usagi nodded. They were once again in the mansion, and now the full story was going to be explained. Hotaru sighed as Usagi started to explain.

"You know how we said we were from a different dimension? Well, in that dimension we were also warriors. There was a group called the Sailor Senshi. It comprised of nine female warriors, Hotaru and myself included. We protected the city of Tokyo from youma like the ones you saw earlier. But after one fight, we left." 

"Why did you leave?"

"I was late to the fight because someone very special (not Mamoru) was being attacked by another youma. That one was a lot stronger than usual, so it took longer to beat it. But when I did defeat it, I raced over there, sending Hotaru a message telling her why I was late." Trunks nodded, but Gohan had another question.

"How did you send her a message?" Hotaru answered this time.

"Usagi and I are telepathically connected, considering that we are sisters I everything but blood. We can speak to each other without anyone noticing, unless they too are telepathic."

"Not very many people are. There are only four people we know who are telepathic. Galixia, Puu, Hotaru's mother, and my mother." 

"Who's Galixia?"

"She's guardian and protector of the universe. At one point in time, Chaos took her body over. It was a disaster. All my senshi died." This confused the two.

"If you all died, how are you sitting in front of us now?" Usagi laughed at their confused faces and pulled out the Ginzuishou.

"This is what brought us back. To tell the truth, it's brought us back twice. Yes, that means that we've died twice." 

"Whoa. I never knew people other than us could be brought back from the dead." Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan smacked Trunks.

"Now we have to explain!" Trunks rubbed his head.

"Go ahead. We're waiting. Now explain what that statement meant."

"Well, some of my friends have died before. We brought them back with these things called Dragonballs. There are seven of them, and if you bring all of them together, the Eternal Dragon can grant any three wishes."

"Sounds like a genie. Now go on."

"So far, my father, Gohan's dad, some of my friends and myself died. We were all brought back with the Dragonballs."

"You died?" Trunks nodded.

"I was shot through the chest by a android called Cell. Cell was composed of cells from the z-fighters, the Saiya-jins…" Usagi stopped him.

"Saiya-jin? Did one happen to be the Vegeta-sei no Ooji?" Trunks looked moderately shocked.

"Yes. How did you know about my father?" Usagi and Hotaru were not the ones to be shocked.

"Vegeta is your dad! I thought he died when the planet blew up!"

"Nope. He was aboard Frieza's ship at the time." Usagi growled at the name.

"Is Frieza or King Cold still alive?" Gohan shook his head.

"Trunks sliced his father and him into salami." Hotaru grinned.

"He deserved that." 

"Trunks? Does Vegeta still have an ego that's too big for his own good?"

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I thought it would have deflated a bit. He was pretty upset when he was beat by me. He still owes me a spar." 

"You beat my father? I didn't think anyone but Goku-san could do that!" Usagi shook her head.

"Well I can. He's the only challenge I've ever had, besides Hotaru and Galixia." Usagi looked over to Hotaru.

"Isn't Galixia supposed to come in a little while?" 

"Yeah. She should be here just about…" Another large ki appeared in the room.

"Hi Usagi, Hotaru."

"…Now." 

"Hi Galixia! We were just talking about you." 

"Was it about how I'm so great in every way?" Usagi sweatdropped.

"No. We were talking about how you were one of the few challenges I've ever had." 

"Oh." She noticed Gohan and Trunks.

"You're the son of Prince Vegeta, aren't you?" 

"Yes." Trunks and Gohan weren't surprised by much now. Galixia sat down.

"I'm bored." Everyone sweatdropped.

"You have only been here two minutes!" 

"That's nice. Hey Hotaru? Want to spar?" The black haired girl nodded.

"Sure. I just have to change. I'll meet you in the training rooms." She disappeared into one of many hallways. Usagi and Galixia led the two teens through another hall while Usagi told them about the rooms.

"We have a training room for practically everything. There's one for ice, fire, wind, ocean, time, space, storms, and gravity. We also have a regular sparring room. That one's not used much." The two were fascinated.

"Father would love these training rooms." They reached them just as Hotaru appeared in a black and purple training gi. She walked into the regular sparring room. Galixia followed her inside. Usagi watched as the golden senshi and her best friend sparred. After a while, she turned to Trunks and Gohan.

"Do one of you want to spar with me?" Gohan shook his head. When his friend said no, he jumped at the chance.

"I will. It's been awhile since I've had a good challenge." 

'That's not the reason. You just want to impress her!' Trunks chose to ignore his mind. Meanwhile, Usagi smirked. She had 'accidentally' read his mind.

'So underwear boy has a crush on me. This will be interesting.' Gohan was watching her, and started to wonder why she just started smirking. But he pushed his confusion away and turned to watch his best friend and Usagi spar. 


	5. 

Hi everyone! I'm getting a bunch of good reviews, so I'm in a pretty good mood. Does anyone want a fact about Onee-san's fanfic? Josh, like she said, is not made up. He's someone who Tempest has had a crush on since 6th grade. Everything she wrote is the same about him, from the blue eyes to the blond hair. She will kill me if anyone tells her I said this, so please don't! I trust that you all won't. Since I'm probably rambling, I'll just start writing now.

Disclaimer: Evil people don't use disclaimers

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Usagi grinned as she won the sparring match. Her speed and agility had surprised Trunks, so she caught him off guard and won. But that didn't mean she didn't have any bruises.

"Great match! That was probably the most challenging yet." She helped him up.

"Thanks. I can see how you defeated my father." Usagi grinned wider.

"That one spar was fun. He was so aggravated at being beat by a girl that he took his anger off on Endymion. That was really fun to watch." The two walked out.

"We have to go Gohan. 'Kaa-san is expecting us home soon." 

"I know. Come on." Trunks turned around to Galixia, Usagi, and Hotaru.

"Do you three want to come over for dinner? 'Kaa-san would love to meet you."

'Should we?'

'Sure. It would be nice to know some more people.' 

"Ok. How far away is CC?"

"Umm… about three miles. Can you fly?" Usagi nodded, and floated a few inches off the ground.

"Good. It won't take more than five minutes to get there."

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%

Trunks and Gohan led them into the mansion. An aqua haired lady met them in the front hall.

"Hi Trunks, Gohan. Who're these three?" Usagi smiled at the older woman.

"Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm Tomoe Hotaru."

"And I'm Galixia." 

"'Kaa-san? Can they stay for dinner?" Bulma nodded.

"Sure! But we have to wait for your family, Gohan." He nodded. Bulma led them to the living room. A few moments later, a short, spiky haired man walked in the room.

"Onna! The gravity room broke again! Fix it right now!" Bulma chose to ignore him. But Usagi had other plans.

"Hello, Vegeta-sei no Ooji." That surprised him.

"How do you know that title!?" She smirked.

"You're saying that you don't remember the first person to beat you?" He growled.

"Serenity…" Bulma was a little surprised.

"You know him?" Hotaru and Usagi nodded.

"Usagi-chan was the first one to beat him in a sparring match." 

"I thought only Goku could do that!" Galixia shook her head.

"Usagi, Hotaru, Pluto, and myself could easily beat him." Vegeta mumbled something and stalked off.

"I didn't know that anyone besides Goku could beat him. I'm sure his ego has deflated a little."

"You know, I highly doubt that." Bulma looked down the hallway he disappeared into.

"I don't really think so either."

&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&(&*(&*(&*(&*(*&(&*(&*(&*(&*

I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I don't have a lot of time to work on this because of the play I'm practicing for. But please R+R 


	6. Note

Hi everyone! I have something to tell Sporanox, who sent me a rather rude review. If you are even bothering to read this, please do! It is just a story, and it is mine. That means whatever I want to happen will happen. If you don't like it, oh well. If I want Usagi or Hotaru to do something you don't like, too bad. And I don't think Usagi is purposely clumsy, or Hotaru weak. You should see half of the other stories on FF.net! Usagi is strong, she can spar, and they're still great! So if you want to flame, I don't care. I just have one favor to ask. Next time you flame me, think about how this is just a story. Anything can happen. 


End file.
